October Morning
by MS
Summary: SxS, canon. Her hand blindly reached for the blanket in the middle of the night, coming up empty. Instead, her fingers grazed naked skin. And it was not her own. Citrus situations and higher rating for the last chapter.
1. At Night

MS

Summary: Her hand blindly reached for the blanket, coming up empty. Her eyes struggled to open, and her hand came in contact with air. What the heck had happened to her comforter?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**October Morning**

_Chapter 1 : At Night_

-

-

She was blissfully tranquil, sleeping the night away. Sakura's mind was currently trapped in a dream that was fantastic, and not at the same time. It was the matter at hand that made her pretty sure she was dreaming. She was currently using her Sakura cards to do some things that she was sure they hadn't been made to.

Still, before her lay a muffled Syaoran, who's arms were tied over his head, and his steady gaze unnerved her at the same time that it made her shiver. She was walking towards him, her star staff twirling over head as she kneeled before him and proceeded to open his shirt.

She felt his expression change slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, only for no words to come. She smirked as the silent card hovered over him, her eyes shining as she did as her mistress had instructed her.

Her breaths were shallow, anticipating what was to come as he was at her mercy. She could do what she wanted with him and that power excited her. The setting changed in a nanosecond. There was nothing there, not even thought.

She turned to the side, her hands grasping, grappling for something that should be there. It wasn't. She muttered as the remains of her dream haunted her. She tried to recapture it, hoping against the looming reality that she would go back right where she had left. She shouldn't have bothered. It wasn't meant to be. She shivered, burrowing her feet against the texture of the cover of her bed, hiding from the air that seemed to cover her entire body. Something was missing.

She groaned, a low sound that barely registered on her own ears. Her eyes slit open, not wanting to truly open fully. That meant that she would probably have to wait to fall back to sleep again.

She cursed under her breath. _Where is my blanket!_ She thought it repeatedly as she burrowed her face against her pillow. It didn't have the usual smell, and that had her shaking her head. There was no hope for it, she opened her eyes and rubbed her hand against them.

She turned to the right, blinking as she realized she had gotten to the left side of the bed. How the heck had that happened? She always slept on the right side. She felt disoriented.

She pressed her hand against the pillow and pushed away. She sat up, her legs curling around as she yawned into her hand. The hair covering her arms stood on end. She shivered slightly, having her run her hands around them.

"Where's the damn comforter," she asked again and again as she let her eyes roam through the side of the bed to see if it had fallen. She never slept without it, and there was no way it had just disappeared.

It had been many years since she had knocked it down. What could have happened?

She gasped. She put her hand over her mouth, keeping her squeals inside. It was at that particular moment that images flashed inside her mind. She recalled quite easily just how she found herself in that particular predicament. Syaoran had come over to eat dinner with her as she had been alone for the night, and had stayed late. Instead of letting him leave, she cajoled him into staying.

He was her boyfriend, and as such she was sure he could have some privileges. Like sleeping on her bed as they snuggled after watching a movie. They were supposed to have been studying, but it had been forgotten over the warmth of being together and alone.

She had grown very warm as he had stripped his shirt off while in her presence. He had taken off his pants after she had argued over him sleeping with them and wrinkling the material. He had slipped into the bed while in his boxers and while there had been just a bit of time of insecurity, but they had settled into a very nice embrace. Nothing beyond some kisses and whispering went on, but that seemed enough to fuel her imagination. At least, fuel it more than usual.

That might explain why she had just had a dream that was making her blush like she was on fire.

"You look like a scared bunny that a car is about to run over," Syaoran didn't mean to chuckle at the end, getting ready as Sakura reached for her pillow and wacked him with it. He'd woken up at her movements, letting himself remember how he had gotten where he was. His girlfriend was currently sporting a loose shirt and pajama shorts that had his imagination going wild. She really was beautiful, and at the moment she seemed to pull him. Her hair was disarrayed, framing her face and her sleepy eyes just held an appeal that was like a magnet.

"That hurt," he placed his arm over the pillow so that if she tried to raise it again, that she would not be able to. If she wanted to play, then he was not going to give her ammunition. "I don't think I'm going to recover from this."

"Baby," she hissed at him as he reached for her and cuddled her to his side.

"I don't think you meant that kindly," her smothered laughs were answer enough. He growled before pouncing on her, dragging her to the other side of the bed where she had originally woken up.

"You know," Sakura kissed him on his jaw. She moved her leg over his, rubbing it back and forth and creating friction. "I have one question."

"What would you like to know?" he replied in kind, burying his nose on her throat. She was there, beneath him, and writhing in the embrace. That was all he needed to feel the blood pumping inside his veins.

He held his breath as he felt her bare skin against his hand. "Do you know what happened to my sheet?" That threw him for a loop. He had never expected for her to turn to that particular topic while he was going insane from her wandering hands.

"Ughh!" his groan only made her smile. She pushed away one of his anchoring hands and slipped from beneath him. He fell face down into the mattress.

Sakura giggled as he remained still. He was not moving from that spot. "You see," she moved on all fours over him, sitting at the edge of his back. "I have a suspicion that you're responsible."

"Is that why you're trying to suffocate me?" he asked, grinning into the pillow as he heard her gasp. She was definitely insulted at his words.

"That must mean that you're not as strong as you thought yourself to be then," she fired back, squealing as with a sudden move, she was back to the bottom.

"You are so lucky Touya isn't home," she giggled as he proceeded to tickle her. That's what he always did when he wanted her pliant in his arms after she was in a huff. She could never muster enough strength to keep glaring at him as her eyes watered.

She was sprawled on the bed, shifting around as her sleeping shirt had caught on one of her sides and was choking her. Syaoran helped her out, burrowing into her side, and taking her into his arms. The teenagers interlaced their bodies, her legs coming in between his own and over his waist, his arms around her shoulders and back, his fingers playing at her back.

"That's why I'm staying over tonight," he declared, as if she didn't know. "You still didn't tell me how you got the stuffed animal out of the house," he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the dresser that was usually open for the little monster to sleep in.

"Be nice," she chided him, smiling at his soured expression. No matter how much time passed, those two were still at each other's throats. She yawned, glancing at the clock over the mantel and grimacing as it showed it being just past four in the morning.

"Come on, tell me," although it seemed like Syaoran was completely awake. That was one of their most noticeable differences. He could survive wether he slept many hours or not.

"You being so chipper while it's still dark as night outside is killing me," she whined as he pulled back affronted by the topic. If he had been a girl, she was sure that he would have huffed and moved away.

"I can make you chipper too," he wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling as she playfully smacked his arm.

"How about this," he made sure to trap her against the bedding as he made his suggestion. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

His eyes were shining with mischief. She was trapped as his roguish smile brushed against her pouting lips. She leaned towards him, completely pliant in his arms as she gave herself into his kiss.

He just brushed his lips again and again, teasing her while raking his teeth over her mouth. He leaned down, putting his weight and sinking her into the mattress as she wound her hands around his back. She was pushing him down further, her fingers tracing lines over his naked skin.

It wasn't fair that he felt so under clothed, naked, and therefore so delicious to play with. She would have bitten her lip if it wasn't for the fact that she was sinking further into this mind numbing kiss. It didn't matter that just a second ago she had started to feel tired. It didn't matter that she had woken up because she had lost her cover. She was currently warming up at such a fast rate that she felt like shutting off the personal heater in her room.

As he pulled back, Sakura knew exactly what to say. "Who needs to know where the coverlet is when you're around," she playfully informed him while hugging his body to hers.

"I can say the same," he replied, smiling as he turned to one side and reached over. It wasn't long before he was waving a material over her nose, which had her opening her eyes.

"So it was you," she said it in such a way, that it was definitely accusatory. There was no doubt in his mind when she threw the cover over herself and smelled it. He could not understand what she was doing.

One minute it seemed like things were heating up and she was looking flushed, and now she was underneath a heavy coverlet that covered her entire body and frame. Her yawn was contagious, as he mirrored it, feeling his eyelids flutter as he watched her sweet expression. It wasn't long before she was completely asleep.

It would take him a bit more, but he didn't mind. He was glad that he was able to watch her like this. Not like there was much light or glare to see except for the outline and all, but it was enough. He struggled a bit with her to get an edge into the covers, she really didn't' like to share.

It wasn't long before she was rolled to his side and her personal scent invaded his senses.

There he was, in Sakura's bed, sleeping overnight as they shared their body heat. There was a gust of wind outside, rustling the branches of the trees and blowing away a couple of leaves in the process. It was the start of the month of October, and autumn weather was in full swing. This was going to be a year of early winter since the temperatures outside had already fallen beneath the freezing point for more than a week.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath that he strained to hear, but he couldn't make sense of it. His yawns came closer as the minutes ticked by. He was right where he wanted to be. His last thought before slipping into slumber was just how great it would be to wake up with her.

* * *

Yeah, sweet... pointless, cute. It isn't done though. This is going to have a second part. Leave a review and it might just help me bring my deviousness to a stop. What will happen in the morning?

MS

-


	2. Twilight

MS

Sorry for the wait, but here I am. I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to be lighthearted while showing something that I'm sure the characters would think of when in this situation. It has to happen sooner or later in any relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**October Morning **

_Chapter 2: Twilight_

-

"Syaoran," she murmured into his hair as he busied himself with her bare shoulder. She had somehow lost the shirt she had been wearing to sleep, buttons undone as it bunched around her elbows.

She was rubbing her lower body against his, making him crazy. There was only so much that a growing, hormonal, teenager boy would be able to take. It felt as if the world had simplified. She was here, with him, writhing in his arms. He was over her, loving the feel of her bare skin on his own as she arched to his mouth.

His hands settled on the sides, keeping him from crushing her with his weight. Sakura felt like a live bomb beneath him. There was so much warmth coming from the friction of their bodies, that he wondered why they weren't already drenched in their own sweat.

He grimaced as that came to his mind. Where had that thought come from? It didn't matter though. She was right there, holding her arms to him, lips parted with a glaze look in her eyes. He responded with a slight kiss that was barely a touch of the lips before she lead his hand to her collarbone. Her eyes were staring up to him, meaningfully, as it lowered his hand bit by bit.

Her shirt parted completely, leaving to view a part of her body that would claim his attention and fantasies for the many years to come. He moaned an incoherent sentence as the perky breasts took his whole attention.

It was tentative, but he reached for one. He couldn't quite believe that he was at this particular moment. She was smiling, a bit unsure as she felt his hand settle around her right breast. It was like nothing he had touched before.

The round appendage held such secrets that he couldn't process the time that was passing. But it didn't matter. It wasn't long before the erratic movements of his consciousness would drag him out.

Sakura was sure that she would be able to cook an egg on her face. It felt so hot, that she knew she was definitely blushing. Maybe it was the fact that she was pressed against Syaoran's side, his arm over her waist and falling over her shoulder as his warm breath fell on her temple.

Her breath hitched, her body getting to an aroused state when she heard him mumble something that sounded like her name in his sleep. Her eyes were round, staring at him with an expression she was sure would alert anyone. She was surprised, by what she had heard, and by her reaction to it. It was by said staring into his face that she noticed his eyelids fluttering. She gulped down the urge to give herself away, and simply closed her eyes. It felt a bit childish she knew, but it was her best defense.

There was a buzzing in her ears, her thudding heart screaming as it hammered her chest. She felt him move. The sliding of his arm from her waist was doing dangerous things to her body. It was an intimate touch and he most likely did not realize what he was doing. This was new to her and it really didn't take much for her to feel out of her depth.

She remembered vividly what had happened hours before when they had woken up on an early hour of the night. She was in bed with her boyfriend, who was holding her as she had only fantasized of being held. Still, those thoughts never prepared her for how it felt to be so near him. She knew that he would never disrespect her or take advantage in any way, but that really wasn't why she was worried. What worried her was the fact that she didn't really know how she would react to such advances. Something deep inside told her that she wouldn't mind them at all.

It was the changing of her body's responses to those instances that was driving her insane. One part of herself told her one thing, while another was processing other information. She knew only too well, by talks with her friends, that couples their age were starting to turn into a more physical relationship. But was she ready? Were they ready?

Sakura had wondered about sex. Not really about wanting it herself, but just about it overall. With how the current society viewed it, she had been exposed to the subject enough times to have gone looking for information. She had never lived it down when Tomoyo had found out. Her best friend decided to be her fountain of information, and she wound up wondering just for what reason would Tomoyo go looking for that information. After that, it had been a constant reminder in her mind. Outlook of life changed. Her vivid imagination contributed images like a couple of dreams she'd been having lately which really had her wondering as to how she felt about the subject. When it related to Syaoran really. He was the one that influenced it.

And to be truthful to herself, she had to admit, that it was weighting heavily in her mind. She didn't know if they were ready to take a step in that direction. They were indeed only teenagers. She couldn't completely forget the fact that while she was curious, she was also afraid.

Afraid of the act? Yes, that was one. But she was also afraid of the changes. It seemed like only days before that they had been carefree kids, in mind, with the responsibilities of the magic world in their shoulders. They had matured about from the bashful love, as she was aware of how she clung to his kisses. She had to admit that her body, and her mind wanted to get as close to him as she could.

Still, what did she know of what was to come? Was he also plagued with the same questions? She hoped so, since that would mean that she would not be the only confused one in this relationship.

"What's on your mind?" his gruff question snapped her eyes open. He cleared his throat, getting the sleepy low ruffle out of his voice as she fixed her eyes on his. He reached with his thumb, rubbing it across her temple. "You have that crinkle there," he traced it. "The one you have when you're thinking of something very serious."

She tried to laugh it away, not ready to admit what was truly on her mind. "I was just thinking that you're so cute," her statement alarmed him. She could tell from his facial expression. Maybe she had phrased it wrong, but it did do what she wanted.

Syaoran could only think of how that was a word that supposedly only applied to her. He knew very well that being considered cute while in his mid teenage years was not something that as a guy he was supposed to strive for.

"Maybe I should have said handsome," she took pity on him by using the word used for the male half of the species. "Or maybe sexy seems more applicable," it was the last that truly had him speechless. She traced a lone fingernail over his shoulder to his elbow. The sensations sprung goose bumps over his skin, as well as hers. He burrowed them both deeper into the comforter, trying to mask the reaction. He didn't want them to feel uncomfortable and out of their depths here. This was unknown territory, but that didn't mean that it was a road that they could leave untraveled.

"You're not cold, are you?" he asked her, opening his eyes, yawning, and looking out the window to the slight lightening outside the window. There was no sun. The fall weather was definitely starting en masse. He was sure that by the end of the week, all of the leaves of the tree in Sakura's backyard were going to be on the ground to be scooped up.

"Just a bit," she replied as she intricately placed her legs with his. In a bit of a playful mood, she placed the sole of her feet against his calf. It was an evil move, but she enjoyed seeing him yelp at her cold feet. No matter what temperature it was, or how covered, her feet always managed to suck in all the cold of their surrounding.

He pulled her closer, glancing to the outside as she relaxed in his embrace. He could not believe that this was truly the first time that they were in such a position. This was the first time he had slept over. This was the first time he had shared a bed with her. This was the first time that he had woken up with her in his arms instead of remnants of a dream.

He sported a full coloring on his cheekbones as his latest dream came to his thoughts. He had gotten very far in this particular one. Maybe it had compounded because of his current situation. Syaoran closed his eyes and let out deep breaths, relaxing his body. He felt the heavy pull of sleep as he started controlling his body, only to find that Sakura was wiggling.

"Do you want to get up?"

"I need to see the clock," she smiled, seeing the sleepy haze that still covered his eyes. His eyelids were falling to a midway that made her think that he was still tired. That couldn't be. Unless of course, he'd had a sleepless night for some time.

"Can't we stay like this for just a bit more?" his request was reasonable. Unlike other days, today was one that did not require them to go to school. They were quite alone in the house so there would be no interruptions. And in the end, it felt extremely good to stay burrowed into one another.

"I'm sure it won't hurt," she finally replied, enjoying his light caress on the edge of her hip. Her shorts were hanging low, and her shirt ridden up during the night. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, but the mindless fluttering of his fingers was not going to make her relax.

She was too aware of the fact that he was almost naked. And that she was a very curious girl that was very curious about said boy that had her in his arms.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" she inquired, her voice low as to not disturb him if he had managed to do so. It seemed he had, as his response was lagged.

"No," he yawned, burrowing his jaw against the top of her hair and taking a deep whiff of it while still holding her delicately to him. "I'm trying to enjoy the moment."

"Oh," she didn't want to spoil it either. She was sure that embarrassment would set in at any time and they would soon unravel themselves from beneath the covers and part.

A low whistle came from the window. She didn't have to look to know that the wind had picked up. It was early October, but the low temperatures, with the winds, were starting to make their rounds. The mornings had a chilly quality to them that announced the coming of the winter months. Her mind wandered to her closet. When it got to the time that Syaoran would leave, she was going to have to find some type of scarf for him. He hadn't brought one before coming over the night before, and she didn't want him to be exposed to the lowering temperatures.

Those were the type of thoughts that had her blushing. She was realizing just how her mind was assimilating when it came to him. She started to think of a present for him. She had to start thinking about what would be good to present to him. Maybe she would try her hand at knitting a scarf for him. She'd done it once years ago, but a new one would be good she was sure.

She'd gotten better at those type of tasks, so it wouldn't be too much of a hardship. None at all, she said to herself as her opened eyes settled on his collarbone. There was something there. She narrowed her eyes, her hands coming to the spot without her realizing it. She had to touch it.

Syaoran stayed still as he felt her fingers settle on a spot by his neck. There was a loud thud within his brain, within his body, as she seemed to trace an imaginary line. Sakura felt it. It was his pulse. How she had concentrated on the pulsing vein, she had no clue.

"Sakura," her name was said in a tone of voice she could not recognize. He sounded strained, a bit out of his league as she moved her hand away and hid it beneath the covers.

"I'm sorry," her voice was low, trapped beneath the covers. She didn't know what had come over her. It was a lapse from her usual timidity where he was concerned. She had to look back at him when he grabbed her hand in his, intertwined their digits.

They felt no need to speak as they just looked at one another. Time slipped by, while they simply smiled and enjoyed the warm cocoon that they were currently occupying.

The sun was out before they realized it, drawing their attention. Staying in bed in that position for the whole day was not a possibility. He did it grudgingly, but he lifted his arms away from her waist. His expression was almost a grimace as he lifted his torso and pulled to the opposite side of the bed.

Syaoran shivered as the cold floor permeated through his naked feet. He found his pants, reaching for his shirt as she joined him. Sakura stood by the window, wondering just how things would progress from there. By the time she looked back, he was dressed, with his shirt opened as he stretched.

"Are you going home now?" she asked, delaying him. From the corner, she could see everything. His feet were still naked, his toes twirling against the floor. He was already dressed to his waist, currently snapping his buckle close. She could see his naked chest still, partly hidden beneath the shirt he had yet to close. His hair was a mess. It was a great looking mess though.

"I have to change clothes and all," was his response. Sakura nodded, understanding that he would not, and could not say more. This was a different step to what they were accustomed, and therefore it would take some time for it to even become something that they would be able to treat as a natural occurrence.

She disappeared from the room for a bit, making Syaoran concentrate on getting his things from the corner she had placed them the night before. It wasn't much really.

Syaoran looked around the room, the rumpled bed having most of his attention. He focused on the little things. There were little trinkets by the base of the bed. Figurines and a lamp by the side as her ornament clock continued to tick the day away.

He really had spent the last few hours in Sakura's room. That is what would occupy his thoughts when he left, but he didn't mind. He left the room, moving towards the sitting room where he had left his books and walked to the kitchen.

She joined him there, offering him something to drink before going home. He declined, wondering if he would get the courage to ask her to go with him to his house. What excuse could he use though? She may have things to do, but he didn't want to let go of being with her.

"Syaoran," she hesitated there. What could she say? Somehow, they ended up side by side. She conformed to his chest, drawn into an embrace as they stood before door of the kitchen, and the glass that separated them from the outside elements.

It was not the time to part. This moment could still be savored just a bit longer. There they remained, just enjoying each other. It was a morning just like any other, and then not. It didn't matter. What little progress they made, it was at a natural pace. Whatever was to come did not matter as much as how they were right there.

Syaoran and Sakura just gave themselves to the moment of companionship, and the familiarity of their embrace. Sakura stiffened, alerting him. They found themselves under the hard stare of a very tall Touya. "Sakura, gaki," he greeted them, knowing that he had to say something out loud or get lost in an uncomfortable silence.

Touya only saw what was presented. The gaki was embracing his sister, but he did that a lot now since they were an official couple. But, some things didn't add up. The silence spoke for him as his eyes managed to appear as a fine line as he saw the unbuttoned shirt, and Syaoran's unkempt appearance. He knew the kid's hair was a mess, but not this bad. It was as if he had just gotten out of bed.

Why did it look like the gaki had just gotten up? Sakura looked down, having his assumptions almost confirmed. Now, what was he, the big brother, going to do about it?

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I debated whether to have this last part at the end or at the start of the next chapter. It works much better as a break here. Sorry for the introspective jumbo from both of them, but I would think that it would be natural for them both to act like this in this situation. I'll start working on the third part right away... I have to clear an ending for this. Still, I'd like to know your thoughts... and if you have any suggestions as to what should happen with the new character in here, then the more the better for my creative process. And also, sorry for the tease at the start. I just couldn't help myself with a bit of naughty material being thrown in.

MS

-


	3. Morning Rays

MS

This feels like a transition part to me. I hope to get the last part done soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**October Morning **

_Chapter 3: Morning Rays _

-

Touya thought of himself as a good brother. Maybe a little hung up on his sister and her life, but still a good brother. He loved his sister. He made sure that she was alright and happy no matter what occurred. He also protected her from whatever he could find that could hurt her.

That had included Syaoran sometime in the past. Although, in a matter of speaking and thinking, he could still be harmful to her in the current years. The only difference was that he was now her boyfriend and not the violent kid that had tried to beat her up.

Yeah, yeah. He knew what really had prompted what happened when he met the little gaki, but that still didn't mean that after all these years he had to like him. It was exactly the opposite. It was the fact that he seemed to treat his sister with the utmost care, as if she was the most important person to him that irked the crap out of him.

Maybe it was the fact that Touya had acted like a father would where Sakura was concerned. He was probably the only one who realized the actual threat of the little kid where Sakura was concerned. It had been like a cosmic joke.

And then, here he was. He had spent the last week on a trip back from his university. He had traveled back with Yukito, making frequent stops along the way in particular spots for some relaxation. He'd expected to find his sister in bed, still asleep as he slipped into the house. Imagine his surprise when he had come inside to find her lingering in the kitchen with Syaoran's arm around her. It looked like his father had not spent the night at the house.

That meant that Sakura had been alone.

But not really alone if his assumptions were correct of course. He waited for something, only managing to make Sakura squirm under his gaze and Syaoran to just stare at him in defiance. That had been the gaki's response to his meddling. He only glared back, touching Sakura in some way which felt like he was rubbing it in. Touya readied himself for anything. Anything, just a minuscule reason and he would sprint at it.

Nothing would give him more pleasure than to have the chance to throw the little rugrat out. Well, to be fair, he wasn't exactly a little rugrat. The boy had grown as the years passed by and had gained quite a height and muscle definition. It was probably all the martial arts he practiced, or so Touya had to assume. Still, he'd be able to take him. If for no other reason that Syaoran would not respond in violence to Sakura's brother. Or at least, he would not retaliate until Touya gave him ample reason to resort to it.

"Good morning brother," Sakura sprinted forward, hugging him. She truly had missed him. He'd been gone for months for school and the first scene that greets him at home is his sister in the arms of her boyfriend. It was enough to make him want to run away screaming. This was something that left a bad taste in his mouth.

If that wasn't bad enough, said boyfriend was a bit undressed. Touya had very sharp eyes and he was staring at a scene that could get any imagination running at full speed. "How was the trip?" It seemed like Sakura wanted to draw him into a conversation. He didn't know if she actually wanted to know, or wanted to distract him.

As he answered his usual nonchalant answer, he saw Syaoran buttoning his shirt. He wasn't in too much of a hurry as to draw the attention to himself. Still, there was also the fact that he just seemed to have just woken up.

"So, what's he doing here so early in the morning?" it had to be said that Touya was straightforward. He was sure that if his sister could have managed it, she would have face faulted into the floor and landed on a pool of her own blood. Sakura was so clumsy still, that this type of fall would have her cracking her head open.

He wasn't sadistic though. He just wanted a straight answer to his question. Syaoran just stared back, his mouth shut. It was definitely clear that he was not going to talk. He never did so voluntarily to him unless they were trading insults.

Well, it looked like the gaki was not going to stoop to answering himself. That made Touya just a bit pissed. Or maybe just a bit justified to make fists with his hands as he stared at his impassive face.

Sakura seemed to have swallowed her tongue. Syaoran let out a sigh as he saw her blank expression. It looked like she wasn't up to making rational sentences to answer the question. Well, what the heck. He'd been in a great mood and Touya's arrival was not going to succeed in making him forget what had taken place hours before.

"I spent the night," those were probably not the right words. There was definitely room for the needed explanation. He realized that as he saw fire leap into Touya's eyes. He knew that he was wavering on a very tight rope that might snap at any moment. He had an understanding of sorts with Touya, but that didn't involve the naturals happening of a relationship as far as Touya was concerned.

He had it in very clear terms that Sakura was not to be 'defiled' in any way. Syaoran wondered if Touya understood that no matter how he thought about his sister, she was a healthy, curious, and beautiful changing girl. And that he was a growing boy too. If he didn't want to end up in a fight with his girlfriend's brother, then he had to talk again.

"We were studying and since it got so late, Sakura asked me to stay," that was enough to get Sakura back into the conversation.

"I also didn't want to stay alone last night," Touya knew that Sakura was one that while she had matured and accepted some facts about life and reality, was still a girl at heart. That girl was afraid of the dark and being alone during the night. He could understand that. In that respect, she wasn't lying. Sakura hated being alone in the house during the night. Maybe it had to do with her sex, with being a girl and used to being in a house with a companion.

"Dad called to say that he might be able to come home, but then it got so late that I knew he wasn't able to get away and was going to stay in his office cot," she just continued to ramble on. Syaoran just nodded before sitting down on the kitchen table and waited for the verdict.

"I see," the older guy just patted his sister over the head, while still glaring at Syaoran. He did not respond in kind, wondering just how his own plans for getting out of this house with Sakura with him minutes before was not going to happen.

He looked outside the window, noticing the rustling sleeves. The wind was definitely picking up. He looked back toward the siblings, as they conversed in the corner. It was not unusual to see Sakura bite her lip as she launched a tirade to her brother. He had to chuckle as he saw her barrage him with closed punches that did no damage at all.

Sakura huffed as she walked away and made her way to Syaoran's chair. She sat beside him, turning from her brother and just stared at a particular spot on the wall in front of her. She was sulking.

Syaoran had a hard time in keeping himself from laughing. She made such a funny picture with that expression. He wasn't going to earn her wrath though. Compared to Touya, she definitely acted a different way when he somehow managed to get on her bad side.

Sakura leaned to him, resting her head against his shoulder as Touya lounged around the doorway. He shifted from foot to foot, not knowing what to do. They were just being there. That's what made it so hard.

In the silence, she leaned into him, as he wrapped an arm around her body and brought her closer. It was a comfortable intimacy that really made Touya uncomfortable. He made an excuse to leave, he had to take care of some bodily functions but he would be back. He had to supervise them.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized as soon as her brother was gone. She was looking down at the table. Syaoran brought his hand atop hers, squeezing it. Sakura giggled as he whispered a sweet comment into her ear. It tickled.

"Syaoran, I'm glad you stayed the night. I really did feel safe and good with you here," Sakura turned with him as they heard the squeal of a car. It appeared that Sakura's father was home. He made as if to move away, finding that she had him in a tight grip.

"I have a feeling we're not going to get a moment of peace," Sakura reflected as she pecked him on the lips and went to receive her father by the door. Syaoran could hear the voices of the whole family as they came together. He wasn't surprised that Touya had already come down.

He looked about himself, remembering that he'd been about to leave when Touya had arrived. With both her father and brother home, it would either be easy for her to get away or she would have to stay. It was a moot point anyway since he hadn't gotten the chance to ask her to go with him to his apartment. He'd just wanted to keep her close in his company, but now it really didn't look like that was going to happen.

The teenage boy looked down into his hand. Those hands that had a prominent fixation to crave the touch of his girlfriend. Things were definitely changing between them but this was not the time and place to discuss or explore what was happening.

He walked to the living room, greeting Sakura's father and searching for his books. He had to leave soon. There were things he needed to do and being in Sakura's house while it was obvious that this was a family moment was something he did not want to intrude on.

He made an excuse, followed by Sakura as her father took her brother to the family room.

Syaoran slipped on his shoes, his bag slung over his shoulder. Sakura grasped his hand before he could open the door. He stayed there, unmoving as heat went back and forth through their joined appendages.

"I really am sorry for the interruption," she grimaced, a light blush spread through her cheekbones. She beamed up at him though, happy. She was happy just being around him.

"Sakura," he blushed like mad as the words kept replaying in his mind. He was going to ask her. Touya's head emerged from the family room, digging knives into the couple, but more prominently at Syaoran that could actually see him.

Sakura's eyes widened for a second before she broke into a smile and nodded.

Syaoran's sharp gaze connected with Touya's for a second before he took Sakura into a tight hug, giving her a good bye kiss and slipping away.

Touya was sure that he had just been beaten in a contest where he'd had no way of participating. That's what rubbed him so wrong when his extremely happy sister traipsed to the stairs to the room to change her clothes and get ready for the day.

It was moments later while he argued up a storm at her asking permission to stay over at Syaoran's place that night that gave him an insight as to why he'd felt that way. His father just smiled his arguments away, granting permission. Touya knew that he had lost the battle. The little brat wasn't even there and he already had the upper hand.

He really should have just jumped to conclusions this morning and acted like his overbearing self to take the chance to throw the bastard out. He wasn't going to be able to sleep a wink or get some rest while Sakura spent the night at Syaoran's appartment.

Yep, he had definitely lost this one.

* * *

I don't know what's going on. Honest! Although now I have some idea of what I'm doing for the fourth chapter. As for Touya, I needed to keep him in check. He has to be somewhat rational sometimes.

MS

-


	4. In the Darkness

MS

It took me awhile and for that I'm sorry. Here's the last part to October Morning and hopefully it will be enjoyed by you readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**October Morning**

_Chapter 4 : In the Darkness_

-

It had been over three hours. Syaoran shoot side glances at Sakura as they both sat in the dining room table, books strewn about in every direction, and two cups of chocolate steaming to their side. He shifted his feet beneath the Japanese table, arranging the comforter over his leg and at the same time trying not to shuffle into her space.

On one hand he really wanted to, but on the other he just couldn't muster the courage to do so. Just the thought of it happening made an intense blush settle over his cheeks and sigh in disappointment at his own cowardice. He was very glad that she wasn't looking back and realize where his thoughts were currently residing. He felt like sneezing, how he hated the cold!

He just couldn't help but look towards her though. She was just too something. He couldn't choose the word to describe her. He was finding it extremely difficult to think when she was around. She was able to occupy his thoughts without making an effort. She didn't even have to be in the same room for it to happen and that alarmed him somewhat. It was as if he was falling further into a spell and there was no way to avoid it.

Many things seized to make sense long ago. All he could do at the moment was look at her, without giving himself away. It would be very embarrassing if she caught him staring and he had to try to explain himself.

He was sure that it would happen again. Right then, to the hour, the phone rang. Sakura almost whined, shooting the phone by the wall a look that made him laugh. He stifled it, not wanting to incur that look himself. Sakura was a very sweet mannered girl, but she also had her moments when she transferred to some other emotion not so nice to those around her. Although, he might look forward to it. It was always nice to see her stumble over her apologies for overreacting.

Sakura just sighed to the inevitable, stood up from her seat, and picked up the phone. This was Syaoran's apartment but she knew that the phone call was for her. Syaoran just stayed at the sidelines, snickering at Sakura's responses into the receiver. It was never going to change. He knew that if the other person had been within arms' reach, she would have pummeled him.

Her brother had been calling her every hour, on the hour, ever since she had arrived. Sakura had yet to tell him how it was that she'd gotten permission to stay over the night from her family, but he could very well understand that Touya had been against it.

There was a loud crank, as she placed the receiver in its place and walked back to the table. She just groaned, exasperated before choosing to sit beside him. She was against him, hip to hip, leaning against him.

It was happening quite frequently. It was usually initiated by her, this search for closeness. There were many times that he tried to do it himself, only to find that he just couldn't gather the courage to act. It went against his character. He was known to be impulsive, boisterous and outgoing in many aspects, but not where this was concerned.

Well, it was when he spent too much time analyzing the possibilities. He could very much act on impulse for intimacy just like he had the night before and this morning. But now, after spending many hours agonizing over the preparations of her arrival had been enough to quell his impulses.

That is why he stayed unmoving, uncertain of how to proceed or what he was supposed to do. Should he put his arm around her shoulders? Should he bring her closer to his side?

But a better question was, what did she want him to do? Maybe the answer turned out to be nothing, he figured as she just sought his nearness before reaching for her notebook and started comparing answers to their exercises. They were coming to a cluster of exams and studying was the only thing they could do.

"Here," she gained his attention, pointing at a particular exercise. He leaned forward with her, his head coming to her shoulder where it was anchored. It wasn't a calculated move, it wasn't rationalized, it was just to be.

Somehow, they wound up laughing quite uproariously while they figured out the question. It was in those moments that they blushed, they smiled, they observed, and they reached for closeness. They didn't need much to stay complacent with the scene.

"Sakura," her name fell from his lips as she turned, her bangs brushing against his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" The words slowly emerged, forming the inquiry.

She looked down to the table, blinking at the scene while her hand, which held her pencil, lay unmoving over the page. It was just like him to ask her permission. There were times that she would believe they were still in junior high, afraid to hold hands in public lest others could see them and badger them with questions and innuendos.

It was in those times that she wondered what could ever happen if he decided to be truly decisive in their relationship. Truly do what he wanted instead of asking for permission. She only had to turn to find him staring intently. This was unnerving and wonderful. She felt goose bumps appear over her arms, a slight shiver coming over her body as he leant forward. She was sure that one of these days, he would do so and she would get the surprise of her life.

She saw the flickering in his gaze, the slight retraction as he continued downward. It wasn't fair that it seemed like he was the only one taking the chance.

She settled a hand on his shirt, coming to rest on a button and permeating so much heat that she wanted to kick off the comforter and drown in his own warmth. Their body heat always called for fluttering butterflies to form on her stomach. It spread over, growing as his lips came closer.

It wasn't long before she felt herself falling. Both figuratively as well as realistically. She was cradled into him as they lay on the floor, their bodies pressed together as she parted her lips to his seeking entrance. Her heart thundered, her chest tingling as he shifted against her.

She buried her hand into his hair, the other pressing against his back as he moved his hands beside her head so that he could keep himself from falling on her. Their lips just pressed together for some time, just seeking contact before searching for more.

Her lips quivered, taking in a breath as they parted before he pressed further. His parted lips came against her lower lip, suckling on it as she opened her own. He plunged inside, tentatively, unrushed and careful as he turned to his side. She came with him, dragging a bit of the coverlet on the floor with her feet as they shifted.

They had all the time in the world to just look each other in the eye as their foreheads were against each others. Their noses brushed together, the warmth breaths brushing together. He was looking to her, just unflinching from her returning one, with a slight smile on his lips.

Sakura wound her arms around his neck, pressing closer to him as they lay on their sides. She shivered involuntarily, realizing that the floor was cold against her side, which prompted him to hug her close.

It was just like they'd been that morning, she thought, closing her eyes. Just like the morning when she had first woken up with him sharing her bed. She could recall something else as well. Her heart sped up, her body having a reaction that she was unfamiliar with. The muscles in her arms were in spasms, but she was the only one that felt them she knew.

What was she supposed to do? She looked up, brushing her nose against his jaw. She felt him reacting, a slight shiver as he pulled away a bit. She saw his increasing blush. He was embarrassed. She wondered how he would feel if she actually nuzzled his throat.

He'd probably burst into flames and jump as if he was on fire. She giggled at the imagery, drawing him closer. Syaoran looked at her, wondering why her eyes were twinkling. She was probably thinking something that would mortify him.

Her comment just floored him. "I've dreamed of this many times," Syaoran just stared dumbfounded at her, a fleeting sensation slamming into his thoughts. This was ground that was to be threaded carefully.

He knew that she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Sakura's face was buried in his shirt, wriggling against him to hide her face. He tried to get her to look at him, but to no avail.

Sometimes it felt like they were walking one step forward, and then two steps back. If both of them had realized that they had the same thought, then the moment wouldn't have felt so alien.

She couldn't help it, Sakura laughed. It was very stupid to hide over a comment when Syaoran was the only one around her. He knew her deepest secrets and really, it shouldn't be something that they needed to hide.

She decided to be outright, so in a decisive move, she had him against the floor and she placed her elbow against his chest while she looked down at him. Her lips were pursed as she looked derisively at him.

"I'm sure that you've had plenty of dreams about me," her comment couldn't have been more accurate.

"I have," his truthful response gained him a flashing smile, beguiling him as he reached for her face and brought her down to him. Their expressions ranged from giggles to moans, from grunts to sharp intakes of breath as they got closer than they thought they would.

His hands wound up underneath her shirt, on her bare skin while her knee ended up quite close to an appendage that was currently very attentive to their movements. Syaoran's face was red, blustering as she felt his arousal and remained unmoving for quite some time. It was something he could not avoid. It was inevitable that she would find out since their sessions just kept escalating.

"Are you?" she didn't want to elaborate since she was sure she wouldn't be able to say it aloud. Syaoran could not look at her. He wanted to get away, go somewhere where she wouldn't be able to see him. He was embarrassed.

His reaction was apparent, while really, all that could be seen from Sakura were just her flushed cheeks and her opened lips as she took shallow breaths. She did something he was not expecting, just lay herself upon his frame, completely.

Sakura knew what it signified. She prompted his hand to continue his perusal as her own came to his side and slid under his collar. She smiled benevolently, hiding the fast pace of her heart as she ground herself against him. It had been an un-calculated move. Still, it had felt marvelous.

It recreated spasms over her legs. She couldn't move them. She wanted to feel the sensation again. It was almost addicting. Syaoran grasped her hips, bringing her down against him as if reading her mind. Sakura moaned, her lips parted as her eyes glazed over. They didn't need to communicate to know that what they wanted was to experience it again.

Syaoran had the urge to grind himself against her lower half, his arousal being ground against her lower navel as she simply moved up and down, creating friction between their clothes.

There was a sharp pull, her inner muscles quivering as she tightened for a second before feeling spent. She really didn't know what had happened, but by the look in Syaoran's face, he was as much in the dark as she.

Sakura knew that for men to achieve satisfaction, that they would have to release from their member. She really couldn't make herself think of Syaoran having a penis, or much any man since she wasn't accustomed to thinking of it. She was sure that he would be beyond embarrassed, even mortified, if he knew of what her current thoughts were of.

She couldn't squelch her curiosity though. How would it be in real life? She could still feel his hard member pushing against the seam of his zipper and pants as she lay over him. That curiosity gave her a thrill. She was going to know.

Syaoran was her everything. He was going to be the guy she married, the man that she would come to know in the carnal sense. He was currently the guy that made her heart skip beats and behave erratically. He was the guy that revealing his bare skin had her in dire straits as her body behaved unlike it ever had, completely out of her control.

She could see it in his eyes. Sakura had learned to pay close attention to his eyes. He could never hide his true feelings from his orbs, and they were currently away from her own. He kept moving his eyes as they lay still, the moment stalling as she caught her breath. It had felt wonderfully good. She had never expected herself to react this way to their current position.

"Syaoran," his name left her mouth, a breathy sigh following, catching his attention. Syaoran had tried to keep himself in check, and not going berserk on her as his body wanted to. As he looked at her, he could very much see that she was giving him permission to do so.

Or maybe that was his own inner wishes. And then maybe not, she was smiling at him. It was then that he paid attention as to what her hands were doing. She was unbuttoning his shirt and laying it open. She brought his own from her hips to her waist and helped him push over the material, bunching it around her breasts. She then took it over her shoulder, letting his hands rest against her ribs.

_Please, touch me,_ the unspoken command was very distinctive. Sakura shivered as she was exposed to the cold air in the room, the only cloth being her bra. It was that particular item which held his attention. Sakura's laughter emerged as she saw his eyes widen to a state she had never thought possible.

She was then aware of her self consciousness. She couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. She had compared herself to other girls her age at school while changing, and felt that her chest left much to be desired when it came to size and such.

"You're beautiful," Sakura had to giggle, earning a questioning glance from him. She gave him a peck on his nose, coming to his lips in complete succession.

"I love you."

"That's why you were giggling?" he questioned her reasoning.

"I'm happy," she needn't say anything else. She came to his ear, blowing away strands of his hair making him fidget under her warmth breath.

"Can I touch you?" his hands were hovering over her sides still, his fingertips brushing against the sides of her breasts as the remained inside her white bra. She had to smile at his hesitation.

"With what?" she really didn't know why she had asked the question like that. She was right red as she brushed against his arousal at a slight movement. Her words could really be taken out of context.

He didn't though. "Just my hands, maybe my mouth," he reiterated by laying his mouth on the side of her neck, near her ear as he whispered the words and lightly sucked against the skin.

"Yes," her breathy sigh was very low, but he understood her meaning. That was all he needed to proceed. He was elated, and nervous as he reached forward for her and Sakura merely followed his moves to come into his arms.

Syaoran pulled her down, keeping her arms trapped against his own as they kept her strapped to his body as he moved. She ended up against the floor, her back coming into the space he had just vacated. Somehow his shirt had ended up being between her and the cold floor, which she very much enjoyed. Her hands were around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while he placed a hand over her collarbone.

His fingertips were calloused, sharp and different, in a territory that only her own fingers had roamed for many years. She lay her hand on top of his, pressing him against the upper show of her breast, slipping his fingers into the material so it came against her nipple. He took her prodding and with his free hand maneuvered the material off her shoulders. While it was still hooked, the bra was slipped down bellow her ribs so he was in full view of her naked chest.

They were perk, moving up and down with each breath she took. Sakura could only watch him intently as he saw her. She didn't want to miss any part of his reaction to her. She wanted to see if she could please him with both her body and with her actions.

He moved his hand slightly, rubbing his palm against the whole mound. It was the perfect size. He could wrap his whole hand around it. He opened his hand, seeing the different directions his fingers were going, turning one of her own to see the difference in size between their appendages.

Her hands were very small, the tip of her middle finger coming to the middle of his second phalange of his own. He knew that her father always remarked that she had kept her child's hands and that she had to accept it.

He flicked the nipple of her left breast, feeling it pebble against his touch and remain erect and ready as his breath came closer. He placed a kiss to the side of it, savoring the taste of her skin while Sakura wound her hands on his hair and playfully tugged as he came closer to the brown areola. His other hand came to the exposed breast on her left, squeezing it lightly as he sucked and nibbled her other.

He was going to be gentle, he told himself repeatedly. Each nip was careful to give pressure, but not to hurt her in any way. Her moans and gasps were all the sounds he needed to know he was doing something right.

He could spend all night lavishing attention on her beasts, the blood was rushing through his brain as his mouth descended upon her ribs and made its way to her navel. He felt her quiver beneath his touch, the muscles extending and contracting as he came closer to the edge of her panties. His hand was following him at the side, making its way down the curve of her waist, lingering where it met her hips. He was fascinated with her body.

His fingers wanted to feel every nuance, lingering each touch as his own body's urges increased with each pressing second. Her own caresses to his back, raking her nails at the skin were making his arousal increase with each harsh breath he expelled.

He was going to have a little accident if he wasn't careful. He couldn't tell her to stop though. If she had allowed him to take this liberty, then he had to reciprocate in kind. He made his way back to her breasts with his mouth, the tips of his fingers slipping underneath the elastic band of her panties.

Sakura's hips reacted on instinct, levering herself with his hand, pushing against it as his fingers came in contact with the skin there. She was feeling the tickle again. It was slick and growing as his fingers brushed against the lips of her opening.

"You shouldn't," her words stopped him. It wasn't because she was admonishing him from continuing, but because it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Do you want me to stop?" his question came as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She turned her head, keeping him close to her as she took the initiative and ravaged his mouth. She was beautifully leading him back to her opening as she spread her legs further and rubbed herself against his hand.

"No, don't stop," she finally replied as her hips rose and welcomed his touch. His hand was full of sensory receptors, deciphering the spray of hair that brushed against his palm with the hot sensation of her opening as he placed two fingers to rub it back and forth.

Slowly, he brought one of his forefingers to the slick opening, rubbing against it as he marveled at the moisture he found there. He had of course read a bit on the subject of masturbation and what was necessary for a couple of come together, and he was alarmed as well as elated by the fact that she was wet and wanting from his ministrations.

There was a power as you came to understand that it was you that had brought someone to the peak of ecstacy and wanting as her hooded eyes beheld him while her mouth was open and aroused moans left her.

She was going to drive him wild.

He wanted to take her panties off. Should he? He debated it quite profusely as she kept reacting to his touch. His fingertips delved closer still, making her still as he made circles inside of her opening.

The amount of moisture was increasing in alarm rates as Sakura was close to shouting, very vocal in her reactions to him. "Do you do this at home when you're alone Sakura?" it was a perverse thought, stopping as he waited for her answer. He really wanted to know.

Sakura could only pant as she nodded, aware that she was admitting something she had never told anyone before in her life. No one else but him would know.

She lifted her knee, rubbing it against his arousal through his pants. "Don't you?"

It was a sultry voice, her eyes shining blind as a mermaid's smile shone to him. She was alluring, one of her long nails coming to his chest and undoing the buttons beneath his navel to his pants. The sound of his zipper brought him out of her spell, his hand coming to stop her from mimicking his actions.

"I'm going to come if you touch me," he admitted to her as he kept a tight grip on her arms.

"That's the idea," her whisper floored him as she pushed him against the floor and grinded herself against him. It was erotic, having her sitting on top of him with her breasts free and bouncing with each movement.

"Do you think of me?" she questioned him, putting all of her weight against his arousal as her legs remained at either side of him. The pressure against her middle was making her blind as blood rushed to her head in manic speed. He plunged from beneath, grinding and gyrating his hips with her core a handful of times before she gasped, still, and fell forward to him. Her eyes drifted to close again, her smile dissolving as she gasped for air. Syaoran knew it wouldn't be long now; she had to be close to a climax. Almost as soon as he thought this, he heard her take a sharp breath as her body seemed to stiffen.

There was no need for sounds as she shivered in his arms. She couldn't move for a time, as her body took bearing and control of itself. It was an addictive feeling.

Her breathing deepened, coming steady as her relaxed body lay over his own. She was looking at him, building her strength, with a look in her eyes he could not describe. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be inside of her as she came. That thought brought him back to his current problem.

He was very uncomfortable at the moment. His pulse was racing mad as his excitement continued to increase. How was he going to deal with this when she was here? His fingers were sticky. Tentatively, he brought it to his mouth, it felt more like texture than taste. It was thicker than water, and salty.

Sakura's eyes were following his every move, her breath hitching as he placed his fingers in his mouth. It wasn't bad at all. Just different. He licked his lips, sucking his finger completely to get it all. He saw her watching him, wondering if he had done something that she didn't approve of.

All she did in response was kiss him, her tongue searching for a taste of her come as they came together once more. She stood balanced on her elbows over him, licking the inside of her mouth and lips in response before placing her hand on his stomach and making its way playfully over his navel and setting it over his arousal.

This was different from anything she had ever felt before. It was pulsing beneath her, still constrained in his clothing as Syaoran just lay still while she felt the outline of him through his clothing. She traced the outline of the shaft, marveling at the feel of him as well as very aware of the groans and words Syaoran made with each tentative push.

She didn't have to vocalize it, he could read it clear in her eyes. She wanted to try it too. All he did was silently accept her wishes while his mouth went dry at the thought of her seeing him naked and touching him.

"I've never done this before," she had the urge to say it. She was nervous. She pulled her hand several times before she finally set it over his sides and urged him to help her get his pants off. She only needed them off of his hips, coming straight and close to his boxers. Syaoran looked down at her, watching him as his tip peeked over the boxer's opening.

Her eyebrows burrowed together as the top glistened in the light. She brushed her index finger against it, the moisture spreading over the head of his arousal as she took a deep breath and spread the fabric open.

Her eyes widened as she saw him. It was hot to the touch, as if overheated as it came into contact with the cool air around them. Syaoran shivered at the difference in temperature, a delicious shiver running through his spine as he watched her observe him.

He reached forward, leading her hand to the base from the tip and over, the feel of her cool hand on his arousal enough to drive him insane. "Like that," he had mimicked the same motions he did when he was alone in the early morning lights usually, thinking of her, alone in his room.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the floor as he strived to sear the memory and the sensations into his memory. The feeling of her soft lips on the tip had him opening his eyes wildly. He moaned softly as he came to realize that she had actually kissed it. He would have died right then and been happy.

"Can I suck on it?" it was a change. Now it was her who seemed to seek permission. He would have shouted it to the heavens that she could do whatever she damn well liked as long as she kept touching him like that.

Her innocent question as she licked her lips put him over the edge. He tried to stabilize his breathing, keeping the urge to come right then and there in check. He had never been so glad to have great self control over his body reactions.

"Do you want to?" it was a stupid question, but in a perverse way he wanted to hear her say it. She was hovering a mere's breath away from his hard shaft. He really hadn't expected her to actually ask him that question, or to seem interested. She really was just as surprised and interested as he was.

"Yes," the monosyllable had him shivering as she blew warm breaths onto his tip, teasing him. Sakura was sure that she was never going to be as surprised as she was at the moment as it grew further in her hand. It was harder, rounder, jutting powerfully from his boxers as she felt the apex of her thighs get tighter within her.

It was beckoning her. "God yes," his breathless reply was uttered before she placed her lips on the head, opening her mouth as she took the head him and sucked on it. A familiar warmth crept into his body and settled just beneath his stomach. A small twitch ran up the length of his erection as her tongue was pressed tightly against the underside of it.

Her teeth brushed gently against it, having him twitch a bit painfully at the sharp sensation. She eased it before running circles around the head with her tongue before continuing on from the tip to the base along the length of him.

"Sakura," her name was barely audible as he moaned loudly at her fingernails brushing and caressing the skin. "I'm going to come," he alerted her. He couldn't just go in her mouth. Still, she made her way upwards, taking him as far as she could before repeating her early ministrations.

His body became numb, warmth seeping through it, an electrifying pulse ran through his length as he filled her mouth with his hot fluid. He was dismayed as he saw her place a hand on her mouth. He sat up, the warmth and heat of his orgasm dispelling into the cold air around them.

"I'm sorry," he saw her struggle a bit as she made gestures with her hand that she was ok. She took some breaths before gulping finally, a slight grimace coming to her lips before she smiled at him.

"It's alright," Sakura just reached for him, giving his lap a hurried glance before he sat her over his knee. "It was just different from what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" he had to ask. They had already had enough science and such classes to at least have a clue as to what copulating and the human body ordered.

"I don't know," she shook her head as she wound her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling on his hair and playing with it as they shared their body heat. "That was wonderful," her remark made him smile widely.

He was glad. She shivered slightly, but she made no move to get herself dressed. He could only think of her bra, as it remained pooled on her waist while he lightly massaged her back. The moment was wearing off.

"Are you cold?" Her assent had him maneuvering himself to reach the comforter that had been left behind by the table to their side, a strong pull enough to have it wound around her and over his shoulder as they remained seated.

He felt her lean into him completely, looking down to see her eyes close and her breaths deep as her nose pressed against his chest. He yawned, having him glance to the clock on the wall, bringing him out of his warmth as he realized that night had already crept over and their exhausted bodies were craving sleep to compensate.

Time had flown when they had gone exploring. He looked to the room, the books still over the table while their chocolates had come to room temperature and the rest remained in a mess. They would worry about it in the morning.

He felt her pull at him as he moved from their cocoon to take her upstairs. Sakura opened her eyes, yawning a bit as she understood their change.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

She smiled, accenting as he placed her hands around his neck and grabbed her with her legs twining around his waist. There were pieces of clothing thrown around the room as he wrapped the blanket around them, leaving a smile on his face as he knew that Sakura would probably act very bashful and embarrassed in the morning.

It was something to look forward to.

It wasn't long before he closed the door of his room, helping her wandering hands as he finally unhooked her bra, leaving it on their wake and undressed to his boxers. "Good night," he offered before setting a kiss on her forehead, her back settling against his chest as he tucked the blankets around them.

The temperatures were plunging deeper, but that was no matter. She was his warmth as they softly fell into deep sleep, entwined in bare flesh. In the span of a day, things had changed dramatically.

They remained in each others arms through the night, smiling as they burrowed into their senses, and later beckoned to the light when they woke in their embrace.

It was a beautiful October morning as their kisses brought their memories forth and warmed their spirits once again.

* * *

Yeah, two months late. Sorry for that. But here it is. This is the end. No more for this one. You guys will get a lemon in other stories so be satisfied with this :P.

Thanks for reading and hopefully you will continue to do so with my other projects. I think 40 Seconds will be next. I really need to finish that one and I've been getting some ideas for it too. Look forward to it.

MS

-


	5. Extra or When Big Brothers Attack

MS

Here's a bit of fun for you all as an extra and I hope you enjoy it. I was left a review of the final chapter with a good question. What about Touya's phonecalls? It's very short. This story is definitely finished. I'd encourage you to read my notes at the end too, since there will be a couple of things I'm sure you guys will be interested in.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**October Morning **

_Extra Chapter or... When Big Brothers Attack _

-

Sakura awoke, stumbling over herself as her eyes fought to open. She yawned once, shaking her head as her fingers reached for her head, massaging her temples. The opening of a door alerted her somewhat.

She turned to the sound, her half closed eyes following the figure that approached the bed in muffled steps. Her giggle gave her away as she heard him curse after stumbling over an item she could not make out on the floor.

"Morning," she seated herself on the bed, extending her arms upwards as she stretched. The movement gave her an insight she had not truly processed yet. The sheet fell forward, pooling at her waist, her chest bare to the room as well as Syaoran's eyes.

It felt silly somewhat, but she couldn't help but scramble to cover herself. They could both understand though. This was all still new, and she had never been naked like that in front of anyone except for the night before and she really didn't think she could get accustomed to it with just one show.

That gave her pause. The images of what had happened the night before indeed fresh in her mind as Syaoran came closer, smiling slightly, before sitting himself beside her.

She looked adorable. Her head was bent to the sheets, her hands gripping the sheet to the underside of her armpits and blushing as she tried to make even her breaths minute and unnoticeable. She was embarrassed by many things.

He impulsively reached for her, drawing her into a hug while placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good Morning," his voice was low, with a raspy quality to it. "I'm going to start breakfast. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"No, anything's fine," she was warm and happy after he stood and left the room. She had an irreparable urge to squeal, which she did as soon as she heard his footsteps fade away. She looked at the clock beside the bed, throwing away the covers and searching the darkened room for her clothes.

She shivered as her bare skin was exposed to the chilled air. She really couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the fact that she was only in her panties. She was able to discern her overnight bag on one of the corners of the room. "Syaoran must have brought it," she told herself as she entered the bathroom with it.

Before long, she was showered and ready to face the new day. She stalled for a bit before leaving the room, knowing that she would have to pass through the study room before getting to the kitchen. Yep, she was feeling a bit mortified. Not about what happened the night before, but the fact that it occured in those circumstances.

She couldn't help but look at her body as the disarray of books and papers did not portray what had transpired the change her world the night before.

She was sure that Syaoran was also feeling a bit shy. She had felt it in his touch when he had embraced her in the bedroom. There had been a tentative pressing of his fingers to her back before he had brought her closer and it had felt normal.

She saw them then. The cups still filled with cocoa that were very much current room temperature. They had both forgotten about their warming drinks the night before. Well, she was going to the kitchen anyways, so rationalizing it, she took the cups and started making her way out of the room for the kitchen.

It was then that she saw it. There were a lot of numbers in the answering machine. They weren't blinking, so it seemed like Syoaran had at least heard the first one. She wondered how it was that they had gotten such high volumes of calls through the night and she hadn't heard anything.

"Oh," she remembered. She had been fuming at her brother's last call last night and had just turned off the ringer. There were other phones in the house, but this was usually the only one that was kept on as it could be heard throughout the whole house.

She wasn't even going to even take a guess as to whom had left over 16 messages in the span of a few hours. Maybe she should call back home.

She decided against it. She would do better to not do so in an empty stomach or she would pass out from hunger after the yelling they were sure to get into where her brother was concerned.

"Syaoran," she called him as she neared the kitchen. "I brought last night's cups from the..." she trailed off as she came face to face with Touya.

"What are you doing here?" it was more of an accusation than a question. From his expression, as well as his crossed arms, it seemed like he had quite a lot to say to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Yukito's voice came from behind her brother. She looked over his right and caught his apologetic face as Syaoran simply had a hand covering his face as he shook his head.

It was ridiculous.

"I decided to come with him before he tried to take down the front door of Syaoran's house and murdered him."

"And why would you need to do that?" she could feel her left eye ticking just a bit as she saw him open his mouth to shout a tirade of reasons.

"I've been accused of keeping you sequestered," Syaoran said himself as he turned from Touya's glare while rolling his eyes at the statement.

"He's been calling for quite some time throughout the night and no one answered," once again, it was Yukito who interveened.

Touya shot him a glare. "Why is it that I can't get a word in edgewise?" he shouted to the other three ocupants in the room.

"You just did," Syaoran's monotone voice filtered through the silence. Yukito put himself in between the two as Syaoran started washing some fruit with his back to Touya, who looked ready to sprint at him any second and wring his neck.

"No one picked up the phone last night when I called," he accused Sakura this time. "I left multiple messages, but you still didn't get back to me."

"I told you that it was late and they were probably sleeping," he turned to Sakura. "Your father and I had to keep a close eye on him so that he wouldn't bolt out of the house to come 'rescue' you." In the way he emphaziced rescue, they could tell that it had involved a lot of silly moments of overpowering him.

"Then maybe I should tell you that the one that turned off the phone was me," Sakura looked directly at her brother. "You made me so mad last night that I turned off the ringer and decided not to get back at you until this morning."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be surprised," Sakura breezed right by him, standing by Syaoran as he handed her a piece of apple he had just sliced. "What do you think we were doing after 10 pm at night 'till 8 am?"

The question was left hanging in the air. Sakura kept herself serene while Syaoran gave a distinct cough. He turned to the sink again so that Touya wouldn't spy the spreading warmth on his face which would be a dead giveaway. If Touya ever learned that something had happened, no matter if it was just kissing her hand, which would make either of them blush, there would be no peace.

"I was going to call you after I had some breakfast."

Touya couldn't help but feel but being put in a rocky place where he could just topple over and be shot. His sister's glares didn't matter since he was used to them.

"Are we going to go through this every time I stay over here?"

Her question had him sputtering. "You're going to make a habit of this?" Sakura winced a bit at his loud tone. He really wasn't taking this well. She wondered how Touya would take to the fact that she would be living one day with Syaoran permanently.

"Why shouldn't I?" There was an expectation for an answer that would make no sense. Before Touya would say something that would destroy him completely, Yukito took it upon himself to drag him out. He said their good byes, relaying a message from Sakura's father for them to come home for dinner.

That was the ultimatum that they could take. There was arguing outside of the closed door while the two teenagers remained munching on a piece of apple in silence.

"I really thought you were going to give us away with that comment," Sakura giggled as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Your brother came in like a rampaging bull shouting your name like a madman. I really thought he was going to strangle me as he accused me of doing some nefarious things to you."

"But you did do some nefarious things to me," Sakura countered, slipping him another piece of apple before tipping the rest on her own. There was a dimple on her left cheek as she watched him chew. "You just did them last night."

"Be careful of what you say," he whispered back, setting his head on her shoulder as he placed her back against his chest. She yelped in delight when he twirled her around, almost crashing against some chairs. "He might have planted a bug in here."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sakura had to giggle and laugh, running her hands through his hair, pushing the bangs away as she stared into his glistening eyes. "Are you sure you still want to put up with my big lump of a brother for me?"

"In a heartbeat. I don't think we're ever going to be able to be anything but cordial under circumstances, but I will love him as you love him simply because he is your brother and in his own way, he shows it through his unreasonable shouts and warnings to keep you safe," it was one of the most romantic things she had ever heard him say. Stupid too since that was never going to happen between the two of the three men in her life. Cordial was enough for her though. She wouldn't change them for the world.

"Does he have cause to keep me safe?" she was playing with him. She was daring, a degree of freedom erupting. It was a great experience. He just blushed in reply, silent as she saw him think hard for a moment. She had thrown him for a loop there.

"I think that'll be my job," his smile was contagious.

"I think you're perfect," she whispered, as if imparting a great secret to his ear, making him shiver in response.

"So are you."

"Meddling brother and all?" she couldn't help but ask, smirking as he made a face before swooping her in for a twirl that made them both dizzy and giddy.

She couldn't help but touch him, feeling his breath against her lips as her fingers drowned into his skin, delving deep into his hair and tugging flirtatiously. It wasn't long before he kissed her, drawing in her breath, her soul in a daring move. She kept a grip of him, lightheaded and happy, murmuring sweet nothings to his ear before they set to continue the playfulness for the rest of the day.

The night before had changed things between them. Just a touch was different, deeper and craven as their eyes and smiles reflected intimacy that language and words didn't need to air.

"I love you," it was almost a whimper as he stood embracing her, his cheek against her own, just holding her and breathing her in. It didn't matter who had said it, since it reflected what they were both thinking.

It was just perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (End of Extra)

* * *

**First of all, I hope you all had happy holidays and that the year so far is going great for you. This end note is kind of long, but I had to put it somewhere... **_**so read if you're curious about what is to come. **_

This was supposed to be Touya's chapter... but I can't help it. I have to write Syaoran and Sakura. They're just so cute together... I would so squeal right now. Ok, so it is time for me to make a choice. I am working on continuing on the next chapter of 40 Seconds, but I also can't help but work on other things at the same time. I have started the first chapter for four multi chapters stories (Yes I'm a bad person), and a one-shot that will be done when it is done.

I'm going to give you guys a couple of summaries with the titles and I'd like to see what you guys would like to see first. Leave a comment with your choice if you want... since I'll be posting before the week is through. I really just can't make up my mind on which to concentrate and I really need to pick one or I'll start writing rubbish. _I've just added the poll to my profile, if you have an account here, then you may go vote in there as well. If you also leave a comment, I will also count it, so it is a good way to rack up the votes for the story you have a particular interest in :-P._

Discretion - AU... "Your brother hates me. If I didn't have this elaborate plan with my wonderful familial connections, I wouldn't be able to get within a mile of you." It was true, but then he was really here now and that is all that mattered. Still, something might just alert her guardian of the going ons between the young lovers... murder did tend to do that.

My Sexy Boss - AU... Sakura is part of an investigator firm hired by Syaoran's mother to be his secretary and shadow. His department has been handling a lot of contracts and somehow there are a couple of unusual and contradicting numbers and she'd like someone on the inside. "So it seems like I can't fire you, no matter what." Sakura's smile blinded him for a second before he could recover. "I'm part of a very good union," she nodded.

Secret of my Heart - AU... He has been in love with her for as long as he can remember, but by a twist of fate, she has been betrothed and married to one of his closest friends. It all seems to spin out of control when she knocks on his door on her bridal night. "Why are you here?" "I really don't know. I just can't get you out of my mind."

Sugar Daddy - AU... How a manicurist had placed herself in that situation, she didn't know. Before Sakura knew it, she was living in a mansion with every luxury under the 'care' of a man who could be her grandfather. "I want you out of this house right now. I am not going to let my father be led around by a woman that is taking his money in exchange for sexual favors." Her slap was sound and sharp. "I hope that felt good since that is the last time your hands are going to be in contact with any Li."

If I ever manage to figure out how to work the poll on my profile, it'll find its way there. But, this is the best way for now. I will post one on Friday and subsequent chapters in rapid succession. I hope this has wetted your curiosity.

MS

-


End file.
